More Than Meets the Eye
by NotABarbieDoll
Summary: Naru Fem Sasu Sasuke does everything her parents ask. She never wants to disappoint them but they are running her life and she hates it. Everything is a lie. The only person she can be true with is someone she meets at a cafe only recently.
1. Chapter 1 Naturally

This is my first fan-fic so it most likely won't be very good but I tried. I own nothing not the characters, nor the song. I got the whole basis of the story from **NaruSasuNarulove**'s In This Pop Stars Body. It is a really amazing story that you should take the time to read. Also the song used in this chapter is Naturally - Selena Gomez and the Scene

* * *

_**Naturally**_

Sasuke turned around and said "Come in" right after she heard a soft knock. From behind the door her mother appeared in a business dress and heels on. "Yes mother?" Sasuke just stared at her blankly while Tsunade applied some blush. Tsunade said in a low voice "Done" and left the room. Sasuke's mother hadn't said a word and I was beginning to get worried. Finally she spoke. "Remember honey just be yourself out there. You are strong you are cute you can do anything." Sasuke tried her hardest not to roll her eyes but instead passed it off as a cough. Mikoto's eyes bulged. "Oh no honey you're getting a cold. This can't happen! You're supposed to go on in 5 minutes Sasuke what do we do?!" Sasuke patted her mom on the shoulder. "Mom I'm fine trust me. I'll be okay for the concert I just need to rest right now." Mikoto looked at Sasuke doubtfully but she knew that over something so trifle as this she shouldn't worry about. She just needed to make sure she got medicine once off stage. Her mother disappeared out of the room and left her with 2 minutes to herself. Sasuke took some deep breathes. "Ok girl you can do this. Its ok it's all just for the press. Stop at the 2nd 'when you're with me' kiss him and get on with the song." Sasuke just said quietly to herself. Her actor boyfriend Shino was just a prop. They were only friends; Shino was bi but mostly preferred guys. He just didn't want anyone to know about it. Sasuke was fine with that it just meant less problems with her about being single. Sasuke just sighed and murmured. "What I do for love…" Sasuke got up and began getting in place. She heard a faint. "5. 4. 3. 2. 1…" She was off.

**How you choose to express yourself**  
**It's all your own and I can tell**  
**It comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**You follow what you feel inside**  
**It's intuitive, you don't have to try**  
**It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally**

**And it takes my breath away**  
**What you do, so naturally**

Sasuke wished she could perform her own songs but she knew her parents would be disappointed in what she was really thinking. She knew the song was about Shino but she found it extremely hard to put life in it. Although Sasuke did do it well. If not she wouldn't be where she is now.

**You are the thunder and I am the lightening**  
**And I love the way you know who you are**  
**And to me it's exciting**  
**When you know its meant to be**  
**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**Bay bay baby**

Sasuke took a deep breath as she ran her hand thorough the crowd, the girls screaming because Sasuke high fived them.

**You have a way of moving me**  
**A force of nature, your energy**  
**It comes naturally (You know it does)**  
**It comes naturally**  
**Mmmm yeah**

**And it takes my breath away (Every time)**  
**What you do, so naturally**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightening**  
**And I love the way you know who you are**  
**And to me it's exciting**  
**When you know its meant to be**  
**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**When you're with me, baby**

"Shino!" Sasuke yelled to call him out. They both walked towards each other and began a pretend passionate kiss. Of course no one knew that but them and some of his close friends. They could hear whooping and hollering from the crowd. Sasuke painted a smile on her face and continued the song.

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**Bay bay baby**

**When we collide, sparks fly**  
**When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightening**  
**And I love the way you know who you are**  
**And to me it's exciting**  
**When you know its meant to be**  
**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**Bay bay baby**

Sasuke ran off stage in a blur to get ready for the next song. She finished the concert with a bang just so her fans and parents would be happy. Otherwise she would have left during the beginning; she hated this type of music. She needed more freeing songs.

_Not ones that all the time repeats the same thing. After a while it just becomes extremely monotone. But when in Rome do as the Romans do._

Sasuke sighed at her thoughts. She knew she couldn't do anything about it. Sasuke knew she needed to get out that night. Without anyone. Just herself in disguise, back to a normal person. Sasuke left her house already in disguise she, thankfully, did not hear any camera clicks. Sasuke knew soon she would be doing a movie with Shino called 'Angel on my Shoulder'. It sounded like a cheesy movie to her, but still she had to do it for appearances. All she knew about that was that herself and Shino would be the main people. Also that they would have to kiss, there would be stunt doubles, and all the special stuff was done by Loonatik and Drinks. She also knew that for a while she wouldn't be able to do anything at all. So Sasuke decided to just go to a local café and hang out around there. Lucky her she knew one that was a bit more punk than the average one.

Sasuke's spirits easily were lifted up when she got to the café. Already there was a band on stage setting up. Sasuke got herself a coffee and settled down to watch the show. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the blonde boy who was sitting next to her. At least she didn't notice until his hand was in her face. "Hey Sasuke I'm Naruto." The boy said with a bright smile that lit up his blue eyes.

Sasuke's eyes bulged as her hand went up to her head to check her wig. Sasuke was baffled when she felt it still in place. "How…" She began to question but he cut her off. "I'm very familiar with disguises. Don't worry I barely recognized you." Naruto just kept on smiling and it actually made Sasuke smile a genuine smile, something she hadn't done in a long time. "Hmm, I wonder if I'm superman or something, because I can see through the wig, and I can make you actually smile." Sasuke felt a blush creep through her face. What was this guy doing to her? "Are you going to say something?" Naruto's smile was wearing out. Sasuke realized that she had been silent as if she were ignoring him.

Naruto started to get up, his face grim. Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Don't go. Please? I'm sorry I was just in shock." Sasuke said as he sat back down she let go of her breath. "You're the first person who just doesn't seem to want anything but talk. I mean you haven't taken out a camera yet." Sasuke still held his hand and looked at his cerulean eyes. Naruto just smiled. "You're not exactly right. I do want one thing. I want to be your friend. But don't worry I won't whore you out to the public." Sasuke let out a small smile. Then she thought of her parents and how they do whore her out to the public. Naruto just squeezed her hand knowing that she was getting into a darker mood. "Hey don't worry. I may have just met you but I'll always be here. Except maybe right now because I have to go up on stage. But don't worry, some people actually like you for you." Naruto smiled and squeezed Sasuke's hand once more before letting go and jumping on stage.

Sasuke was just mesmerized in his words and his movements. Quietly she whispered to herself "What the?..." As Sasuke caressed her hand as if she could still feel Naruto's warmth. Sasuke looked up at the stage expectantly and Naruto just winked at her. "We are the Flaming Pineapples, and this is I Want Nothing." Soon Naruto began to sing and Sasuke felt like she couldn't even move.

* * *

What do you think? Was it bad was it good? Just please Review! And if you're wondering where the name came from me and my friends were wondering how pineapples grow. Wether on a tree, bush, or in the ground. I kept saying bush so I drew a pineapple bush. Then we noticed that it looked like the pineapples were on fire. After all of that we decided that Flaming Pineapples would be a good name for an alternative rock band. And that's how I got the very strange name. By the way, if I get enough reviews (5) I will try and update at least once a week hopefully more.


	2. Chapter 2 I Want Nothing

Songs: I Want Nothing - Kerli Once Upon a December - Anastasia soundtrack Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

I Want Nothing

**Having the time of your lives****  
****Happy within your disguise****  
****Watch how the child in you dies****  
****Circles inside of your mind**

Sasuke tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat to no avail. How is it that Naruto, a guy who just randomly waltzed into her life, is bringing out emotions she tried shoving away long ago? Trying to get away from her own thoughts before she went mad Sasuke began to listen to the lyrics again.

**There is more than meets the eye****  
****Life is more than meets the eye**

**Strange how you got it but you're still coming back for more****  
****But I want nothing****  
****If you think that you got it while they're treating you like a whore****  
****And I want nothing**

"I swear he must have planned this. Coincidences don't happen. They just don't." Sasuke was gripping the table. She had stopped believing in coincidences soon after she joined the industry. Everything was always planned out, never a spontaneous predicament. "I hate wearing this fucking wig." No matter how badly Sasuke wanted to take it off she knew she couldn't and just let out a defeated sigh.

**Faking it all of the time****  
****Conscience it cuts like a knife****  
****When will you start to realize****  
****We don't have time on our side**

**There is more than meets the eye****  
****Hits you right between the eyes**

Sasuke was no longer looking at the stage. She hung her head as the tears began to pour. She never cried though, this is not the Sasuke Uchiha everyone knows. Sasuke Uchiha is a sappy, yet sassy pop star, but she never cried. Never. Yet here she was crying in the middle of a crowded room just listening to the truth from a guy that barely knew her. And for some reason it hurt more that way, and she just couldn't figure out why.

**Strange how you got it but you're still coming back for more****  
****But I want nothing****  
****If you think that you got it while they're treating you like a whore****  
****And I want nothing from you****  
****And I want nothing from you****  
****And I want not-  
**

Sasuke was about to run out until the song abruptly ended. She looked back up at the stage her eyes red, and her cheeks tear-stained. Then she saw Naruto looking straight at her. She knew that it was towards her and nobody else. While caught in her own little bubble with Naruto, people around her were questioning what was going on. After what seemed like days but was really only a couple of seconds. Naruto looked at the crowd and began to speak. "Hey guys. Sorry for the interruption of this song. But really it mostly repeats itself. And I can tell that my newly found friend. Anya." Sasuke looked at Naruto confused and he just nodded. After a bit she realized that was now her disguise name. But why was he talking about her? Wait she was crying did he think that she didn't like the song? A million questions raced through her mind but Naruto just continued to talk. "Seemed to be getting upset by the emotional qualities of this song. So I decided I would play her favorite song to cheer her up. I just hope she would come on up here, because honestly I've heard her sing and it is beautiful." Naruto smiled at her and held out his hand. Sasuke was dazzled by his brilliant smile as she timidly grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up. While getting on stage she stumbled and landed in Naruto's arms. Both of there faces went beat red as the guys in the crowd started to wolf whistle while the girls just 'aw'ed. Finally Sasuke got her composure as the band began to play. Although she didn't notice Naruto had switched to a head set and was now putting one on her. Before she knew it Naruto's voice was ringing in her ear as the sweetest sound she had ever heard.

**Dancing bears****  
****Painted wings**

How Naruto knew that was her favorite song she did not know. But at least now she got the reasoning for the name Anya. Sasuke soon joined in as Naruto began to twirl her around the stage. Even if there wasn't much room for the band much less dancing.

**Things I almost remember,****  
****And a song someone sings****  
****once upon a December**

**Someone holds me safe and warm,****  
****horses prance through a silver storm,****  
****Figures dancing gracefully,****  
****across my memory,**

Sasuke finally felt at ease as she melted in Naruto's arms. She could see people in the crowd swaying to the song. Sasuke just couldn't help but smile at Naruto. I Want Nothing really did make her upset, yet Naruto knew the correct antidote. Sasuke felt like crying again. This was the happiest she had been in a year. For once she felt like someone truly cared for her, and not just for how she could help them. Naruto gave her butterflies in her stomach. Something that she hasn't truly had since she first performed in front of people.

**Someone holds me safe and warm,****  
****horses prance through a silver storm,****  
****Figures dancing gracefully,****  
****across my memory,**

**Far away, long ago**

**Glowing dim as an ember**

**Things my heart used to know****  
****things I yearn to remember****  
****and a song someone sings****  
****Once upon a December**

Before she knew it the song ended and Naruto held onto her hand. "Thank you all for coming out tonight. Oh and give a round of applause to Anya, wasn't she great?" The crowd who seemed as if they were mesmerized began to clap and chant her fake name. All of it reminded her of when she was on stage as Sasuke. Only this was a million times better. Here no one knew who she was except for Naruto and maybe the band. They all loved her for her voice, the way she sings. Nothing fake, just her, and she loved it. "See you next week, and don't worry we'll have a new song for you guys!" Naruto yelled behind him as he dragged Sasuke to the back room. Naruto looked excitedly at Sasuke. He looked as if he wanted nothing more than jump around screaming and yelling out of mere hyperness. "So 'Anya' how'd you like it?" Sasuke giggled and hugged Naruto. "Thank you so much. I truly needed that." Naruto smiled at her and hugged her closer relishing in her scent. "Hey come to my dressing room? I'd rather talk to you without risk of people over hearing us." Sasuke just nodded and was led by Naruto to the back of the café.

"Sure it's not a big gig, but at least its something, right?" Naruto patted the space beside him on the couch. "Come on and sit down I don't bite. OK well at least not hard." Naruto's blazing smile appeared and a light blush seemed to appear. Sasuke sat down and touched his cheek and just couldn't help but giggle." Naruto held her hand in place. "Hey what's so funny Sasuke?" Sasuke began to become lost in his gorgeous cerulean eyes, but still she managed to mumble her answer. "You're blushing. It's cute." Naruto began to blush even more profusely due to Sasuke's statement. For two reasons. A) He was blushing, and B) Sasuke said he was cute. How Naruto fell for this girl in such short time he did not know how. All he knew was that Sasuke is 'The One'. And he would do anything for her.

Naruto stopped himself right before he kissed her. "Okay, um where were we." Naruto cleared his throat in a desperate attempt to clear his mind. Sasuke seemed to be a bit disappointed that Naruto didn't go through with it, which made things all the much harder on Naruto. Although he would never show that to her. "So… Am I gonna see you around here more often?" Naruto said beginning to raise up his hopes of ever being with a magnificent person such as Sasuke. All until he saw Sasuke's face sadden. "No I'm sorry Naruto. Soon I'll be filming 'Angel on my shoulder' with Shino. Meaning I'll pretty much be on lockdown for the next couple of weeks. I'm really sorry. But trust me I'd much rather be here with you than Shino. He's not even really my boyfriend, he's actually gay, and it's all just a big show…" Sasuke then finally realized what she had just said. Her big secret and she just blew it to someone she has only known for a night, although it does seem as if she's known him since the beginning of time. "Shit." Sasuke hissed. "Please don't tell anyone. Please! I'll do anything." Sasuke was about to go on her knees to beg when Naruto stopped her.

"Hey, don't worry. My lips are sealed, although now I can freely do this." Naruto leaned in close to Sasuke and waited for her to lean in as well; he didn't want to force her into anything. Soon they were in full make out mode, and everything felt 10 degrees warmer. Eventually they did have to break for air, their breathes mingling together, Sasuke still pressed to Naruto's chest, both of which were rising and falling at an alarming rate. Yet everything seemed very at ease. Sasuke's wig was ruffled enough to look like a ducks butt. Soon they erupted in laughter at this. Once Sasuke and Naruto calmed down they just gazed at each other. Sasuke's eyes widened when she noticed two things. 1) The clock behind them, it was already past midnight. And 2) There was someone outside the window with a camera taking pictures of them. When Naruto finally noticed he went into a fit of white hot rage. Soon he pounced outside, at the same time tackling the photographer.

"Tell me what you heard and tell me now!" Yelled Naruto at the man, his fist in the air ready to lunge through the right at the photographers face. The man looked horrified. "N-N-Nothing I swear! I was taking pictures of you're make out I swear! I just needed to find out who you were with for Hyuga!" Naruto's fist went limp and he slowly whispered out as if it caused him great pain to do so. "Hyuga who? Hinata, Neji?" Then his voice rose tremendously as his fist pounded the ground. "WHICH DAMN HYUGA?" With his voice trembling the man still managed to answer. "Hinata Sir, I'm sorry for the intrusion she paid me a lot of money." After that the man left behind his camera and just ran away from Naruto's rage. Sasuke hugged him from behind. "Shh Naruto it's all over. And I don't think he heard our conversation, and I don't think he knows who I am so it's all ok." Naruto turned around and hugged Sasuke back while kissing her head. Sasuke was about a head shorter than Naruto.

"Sasuke it's not ok. Hinata is my ex who is obsessed with me. To the point where it is creepy as fuck. And I don't want her to ruin this. She's driven away girls before. But I'm going to tell you this straight up. I have absolutely no feelings towards Hinata, except annoyance, but no love, nothing of that." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

_Life has a cruel sense of humor. I love somebody who I may never be able to publicly be with. This sucks, but I really do like her and I'll kick my own ass if I screw this up. She is the one. _

Sasuke placed her hand on Naruto's cheek. "Don't worry. I know how it feels to be obsessed over when you really don't want to be." Sasuke kissed him a soft peck. "Hey I need to ask a favor. Can you walk me home? Well actually not home. To Shino's house I told my parents I was staying the night at his house. And I'd rather not walk these streets alone. After you almost killed that guy I figure you'd be a good, er, body guard." Naruto chuckled as he put his arm over Sasuke's shoulders. "Yes. But on one condition." Sasuke looked up at him waiting for the condition. "You have to kiss me again." They both smiled as Sasuke gently pulled Naruto's head down while she stood on her toes to kiss him. "That good enough payment?" Naruto held her closer. "Amazing enough payment." _I love you. Oh fuck, stop thinking about it and go with the flow._ Naruto held on to Sasuke's hand and began walking. "Hey how do you know where to go?" Naruto chuckled. "I'm one of his closest friends. Although I am surprised he didn't tell me the real deal about you and him especially about him. The dude's still cool to my standards. Although at least now I can hit on his 'girlfriend'." Sasuke giggled and walked closer to Naruto.

"Hey were about a block away now. So how about you go the other way take the wig off and come back here from the other way? You can just take a back alley no one will notice. Trust me." Naruto looked a bit glum but quickly began to cheer up again. Sasuke just nodded and kissed him goodbye. Soon they met again only this time instead of being Anya, Naruto's girlfriend. She was Sasuke the pop star, girlfriend of Shino renowned actor. She liked the other reality much better. Once arriving at Shino's manor they both quieted down until Sasuke asked why he was still walking with her.

"Oh well I was just gonna spend the night as well. Mrs. Aburame loves me anyways. If she saw me at the door I'd practically be forced to stay. But I don't mind it all. Shino's family's really awesome. Plus Shino said we haven't had time to hang out lately but he wants to. So now is our shot. Although truthfully I'm mostly doing this just to be with you." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and she smiled back.

_I'm doing it for you so next time you see me I wont have a black eye or a broken bone..._

_How is it that every time he smiles my stomach just flips. Gah, I'm falling so hard for this guy. I just really hope he'll catch me…_

"Naruto? Oh and Sasuke how lovely you have both come! Shino, come down stairs. You didn't tell me we were having Naruto over as well." Shino seemed taken a back as well. "Oh I didn't know either." Naruto hugged Mrs. Aburame. "I missed you guys. Sorry for busting in." Yet again Naruto's face turned dark as if a lone rain cloud was above him. "She's not 'well' again. Then I saw Sasuke walking towards your house, and just thinking of you guys made me feel a lot better. Please can I stay? I swear I won't be a bother." Naruto looked so small at that moment. As if his mother not being well truly scared him. Although Sasuke had a feeling Naruto's mother didn't have the flu, something that was much more her fault. Mrs. Aburame's eyes widened as she hugged Naruto back tightly. "Oh yes dear, you know anytime she's erm, not 'well' you can come here. Just say the word, we'll be here." Naruto went from hugging Shino's mother to Shino himself. "Thank you so much I really do love you guys like a family." Shino's eyes softened as he patted Naruto on the back. "You pretty much are a part of the family Naruto. I'm honestly surprised mother hasn't forced you to come live here."

Naruto stepped back to look at Shino and his mother. He quickly bowed. "Thank you for your kindness Aburame's." Sasuke just followed Naruto knowing that it was obviously a sign of respect. Soon Mrs. Aburame spoke up. Ok well I guess you should be heading upstairs to catch up. I'll be in the kitchen if you so need anything. Shino, Sasuke, and Naruto then began their trek up to the room that they always liked to call 'sleep over room' it was mainly just the room that they would always hang out in for sleep overs. Shino then left the two in the room while he went to go get another mat.

"Hey Naruto what's the deal? You're always so happy, yet randomly while talking about certain things, like hiding and your mother, a dark side seems to come out of you. And I swear I know your mother is not sick, or at least not in the normal aspect of it." Sasuke was holding his hand the entire time. "Please tell me Naruto. I want to help. I really do, so let me." Sasuke kissed him because it just felt right to do so. All up until Shino came back.

Shino dropped the mat. "Sasuke?" He gasped and began to stride towards Naruto anger in his eyes. Although soon Naruto nonchalantly said. "Dude calm down. I know it's all an act. I know you like guys. It's cool. Although don't blame Sasuke for my finding out. I squeezed it out of her." Shino released all the fake anger. "Oh… Wait. You're cool with me liking guys? As in I could have a crush on you? I don't but it's still relatively possible. I mean look at you." Shino had a huge smile on his face. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. Now he had no secrets from Naruto. Naruto smiled back. For two reasons really, A) Shino was now completely truthful to him, and B) They were no longer on the topic of his home life.

Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "So does your mom know?" Shino sat down next to them after putting The Nightmare Before Christmas in. "Yea she does. She actually had the idea of using Sasuke as a cover because people aren't very accepting yet." Shino shrugged and just began to watch the movie. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand and put her head on his chest as 'This is Halloween' began to play. Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair not really paying attention to the movie. Eventually they fell asleep all of them lying on top of each other passed out. Although they all looked peaceful on the outside. Naruto's dream just repeated non-stop, a memory that will forever haunt him.

* * *

Hey sorry its been forever! Right after I posted the first chapter i got a solo in a chorus showcase, then I had guard practices like crazy. (Woohoo Band Camp!) Yea I've had a pretty hectic schedule and schools gonna start soon and all the classes I have are either AP or honors so I don't know how long it'll be before I can actually sit down and write a chapter. Although I definitely will be continuing this story. It will just take me forever to upload. Sorry for the wait though. And for all of you who subscribed or read this, Thank You! You are amazingtastical! By the way if you have any songs that you might like to see in this story I'll listen to it and try to see if I can fit it into a chapter. If it doesn't go well with the plot then I will at least have a character mention it. And now I finished this at 3 in the morning. When I did I fell asleep shortly and had a conversation with some of the characters. Oh being sick

* * *

Naruto: MORE CHAPTERS NOW! I WANT SASUKE!

Sasuke: _ baka

Shino: 0_o

Me: Naruto calm down, or I'll release the... KITTY! hehehe =]

Naruto: o-o meep... -runs away screaming- NOT THE KITTY!

Sasuke: I swear why he hates the kitty befuddles me. I love her. -pets the kitty-

Kitty: Meow =]

Me: Beats me, but at least its something I can use against him. =]

Sasuke: True, the baka can get, well baka-y =D

Shino: _

Me: -sigh- well I guess you should go calm him down, oh and bring the liox, he calms down around her.

Sasuke: -nod- Simba!

Simba: -follows Sasuke-

Shino: Simbas so kawaii! ^_^ !

Me: She's so cute and so old!

* * *

By the way a liox, is a combo of a lion and a fox. Modeled after my 12 year old dog. Simba, who looks like a lioness, but when her ears are up she looks so much like a fox. I just absolutely adore her. And for some reason in my mind Naruto hates my kitty. Why? I don't really know. Do I want to know? Not particularly. Also the kitty I mentioned is after my little 3 year old kitty (she's still a baby to me) and for some reason my best friend is not particularly fond of her even though she normally likes kittys. So now au revoir because after re-reading this like crazy Simba has finally lost patience with me and is telling me to go walk her. BUt hoped you liked this chapter!


End file.
